My Immortal
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004] Matt Hardy reflects on the person who means the most to him.


**My Immortal**

**By Archangel**

_Dedicated to the Hardy Boyz._

_Note: This was written years before the reunion._

These are the moments I embrace. Not the glory of what goes on in this ring. It's not what I feel when the lights are on and the seats are full. It's moments like this, when the arena is empty, and the only light is a single spotlight directed down into the middle of that sacred square. Walking out from the gate in silence is an eerie feeling. Seeing that blue-white light shining down serves to send chills through me every time.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

So many people have graced a ring such as this with their presence. So many fantastical and amazing moments have been forged on mats such as this. I can feel them around me, the energies of superstars long since past, but it's one that is still alive that haunts me the most. He's no longer with me, but he's not completely lost. It only feels like it inside of my aching heart.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

So many memories of him. So many times working with him in the ring, not working together, but working as one. We were not just a team. He was not only a partner. He was my brother. My one and only little brother. No one can ever take his place in my heart or in this ring.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I remember how scared he could get at times, so worried of going out in front of the crowd. He would cry every time. He would beg to just go home. Always frightened no matter how much he loved to be the center of attention. I would always soothe him. Just as I would whenever we would be put against a larger opponent. He would worry about getting injured again, but I would comfort him. I never let go of him in any moment of need. I gave him all I had in order to make him happy, loved, and above all keep him with me. He's gone from me now. And it seems as though he took me with him.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

He was always so beautiful, flying without any wings, brightly colored and graceful. He was like a bird. No. An angel. He outshined me in every way. He was the brightest star in this sky they call wrestling, but the other dimmer stars grew jealous and finally pushed him too far. They extinguished that flame. They drove him away. He left it all behind, but I can't do the same. I love this place too much. I live and breathe wrestling. I can only dream of the days when he was by my side, my brother, my partner. I can dream of those times as I listen to his voice over a long distance phone call. Calls that drive me mad with longing to go home even though I know I would only come running back here.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

No matter how long I'm here. No matter how many years I fight, I will never be here. I will be stuck in the past, in a moment that no longer exists aside from in memories. I will hold him as he cries, soothe his fears away, hold him close to my heart and feed to him everything that I am so he can go into the ring and fly and sparkle for all of time. In my mind he and I will be together, immortal, perched high atop a ladder in the middle of a ring, holding our championship belts, clasped together in brotherly embrace.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

That's where I am now… With Jeff, even as I stand alone in the darkness of an empty wrestling ring…

**The End**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
